


Enjoy the Silence

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Armitage Hux is So Done, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, Gags, Glove Kink, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Too much lubricant, bound and gagged, kylux stuck inside week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: Of all the things he was in charge of on his ship, brandishing punishment was usually not his favorite. Hux enjoyed the option of delegating that job to someone more perfectly suited for such an assignment, somebody who relished the power of being in charge over another living being.It was a shame that same individual was the one receiving his own punishment tonight, however.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my contribution to Kylux "Stuck Inside" Week event for Day 3: Punishment. I didn't plan to participate initially but of course, inspiration hit me unexpectedly like it always does!

General Armitage Hux heaved a long, drawn out sigh as he stood stoically in the middle of his room.

Of all the things he was in charge of on his ship, brandishing punishment was usually not his favorite, annoyed that he had to cease attending his own duties to reprimand someone who couldn’t do theirs properly. Hux enjoyed the option of delegating that job to someone more perfectly suited for such an assignment, somebody who relished the power of being in charge over another living being.

It was a shame that same individual was the one receiving his own punishment tonight, however.

Hux wasn’t sure exactly what set Kylo Ren off that morning. In all honesty, Hux never truly knew what would trigger Kylo half the time but he tried his best to ignore the massive brute and his dramatic ways when he found himself in a sour mood. Hux could handle his annoyed attitude, but he absolutely drew the line when destruction of properly was involved.

Hux had been on the bridge when he was made aware of a rather childish tantrum that led to a destroyed communications panel and injuring two innocent officers who simply didn’t have time to run away. Hux made sure to stop by the medbay to make sure he didn’t have to hire more officers in their place, pleased to see they would make a somewhat full recovery. To make matters worse, Kylo had the audacity to shout at Hux in front of several officers and a dozen stormtroopers who stood frozen on the spot, unable to look away from the scene before Hux narrowed his eyes and walked away. He wasn’t going to risk tarnishing his reputation and breaking his code of excellent professionalism for _Kylo Ren_ of all people.

That was earlier that day and the irritation of the events still prickled against Hux’s mind, the headache he felt all afternoon beginning to ebb away as he focused his attention on the scene before him. Hux sighed again as he saw Kylo struggle against the restraints he was securely fastened in currently.

Hux hadn’t bothered to talk to him the rest of the day after their little spat, but he summoned Kylo to his private quarters an hour ago, letting the dark-haired man inside without a single word. Hux was thankful he had a heavy durasteel weight bench in his private quarters, opting to work out in the comforts of his own room on days where he simply couldn’t be bothered to surround himself by another human being in the exercise facilities provided by the First Order. The seat had been raised to offer a back rest to whoever sat in it and the metal made sure to properly hold the weight of whoever sat in it without the fear of breaking. _Only the finest equipment for the First Order_ , Hux thought smugly.

Kylo’s massive frame covered most of the seat, which Hux was shocked to find out when he told him to sit. His shock could also be blamed on the fact that Kylo wore nothing but his underwear, having ordered him to strip the second the door to his room was locked. The cuffs on Kylo’s wrists and ankles were made of a thick, supple leather that were chosen specifically to avoid any damage to the delicate skin there. They made a beautiful contrast to Kylo’s slightly tanned skin that seemed to be endlessly covered in beauty marks that Hux had yet to count.

Thick rope wound through the metal loops on the cuffs, keeping Kylo’s arms pointed down and away from his body, his legs splayed open as the rope was tied masterfully around the steel bars underneath his seat. Kylo wasn’t going anywhere and Hux made sure of that.

Hux’s eyes lingered over Kylo’s body as he remained standing before him, focusing on Kylo’s hair this time. Kylo’s long, lustrous mane had been braided when he took off his helmet, a small detail Hux wanted to congratulate him for but knew this wasn’t the moment to do so. Hux had mentioned it casually once, how Kylo’s hair falling over his face stopped Hux from seeing the way his eyes looked up at him.

_Kylo’s eyes.  
_

Hux loved to watch those big, expressive eyes look up at him, begging for him to give him release. Today, however, a thick, black blindfold was placed over his face and over his braids and Hux just knew it was such a shame.

This was punishment, Hux reminded himself.

What was even more stunning was the sight of the leather gag over his pretty mouth. It covered most of his mouth and chin and had a bit inside that stuffed Kylo’s mouth just enough to stop him from making any attempts at speaking. Strong, muscular legs moved anxiously, the clinking of the metal loops on his cuffs hitting the steel bars underneath his chair broke through the silence in the room as he waited for any indication of what Hux was going to do to him next. Hux was to content with the results so far, he figured he could give himself the treat of feasting his eyes on the sight before him for a moment longer.

Hux knew reprimands were no use when it came to Kylo, having tried them so many times before. This kind of torture, however, always produced satisfactory results.

“You know I shouldn’t have to explain myself as to why you’re currently in this position, but something tells me you need to hear it anyway,” Hux spoke softly, too softly for someone who clearly has the advantage in the room. He smirked when he saw a shiver wreck through Kylo’s body.

“You’re unpredictable. I can’t trust you enough to be sane for one day, enough to fulfill the duties assigned to you. I assign you these duties because I know you can do them and yet…,” Hux walked around him as he spoke, the leather in his boots disorientating Kylo as he focused on Hux’s words. “You hurt two of my best officers. You clearly haven’t got a clue how hard is it to come by competent crew members that I’m satisfied with.”

Kylo made a nose that was muffled by his gag, letting his head hang low when he realized that there was no use trying to argue if he couldn’t even speak. The ropes were pulled taught as Kylo tried to find a more comfortable position, shifting back and then slumped down when he realized the straighter he sat, the harder his arms were pulled downward. Hux thought of everything and Kylo should really know that by now.

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor made Kylo jolt in surprise, chest heaving quickly as he tried to decipher what Hux’s next move could be. He knew he couldn’t use the Force to help him lest he wanted an even harsher punishment added onto the one he was currently receiving.

Hux’s movements were casual, bored almost. His undershirt was pristine as he hiked up his jodhpur’s just a fraction before sitting down on the chair he placed directly in front of Kylo’s spread form. He placed his forearms on his knees, leaning forward close enough he could smell the sweat on Kylo’s skin.

“Your punishment won’t be too painful, but you won’t like it. You can’t come unless I tell you to. You can make as much noise as you want but you will not beg for release. You will try to sit still and not use the Force to assist you in any way. Do you understand, Kylo?”

Hux could tell Kylo’s lips were moving under the gag and was pleased to see him simply nod when he gave up his efforts.

A bottle of regulation lubricant sat on the floor next to Kylo’s feet, a pleased smile gracing Hux’s face when he realized Kylo hadn’t managed to kick it over when he continued to wiggle around in his seat.

Hux paused for a second, considering taking off his gloves but ultimately decided to keep them on; Kylo didn’t deserve to feel the skin of his palm on his for this. The lubricant was thick and slippery over the black leather and even Hux was mesmerized as his gloves glistened in the artificial light of his chambers.

Hux smoothed his hand over Kylo’s chest, smearing the oil like substance over his pecs, the abs on his stomach. His touch was slow and deliberate, avoiding any areas that would be too rewarding. Both hands were gliding easily over Kylo’s chest as his painfully hard cock jutted forward, the thick head smearing precome over Hux’s wrist.

Hux tutted as he moved away, relishing the way Kylo’s torso twisted in the restraints, knowing fully well that Kylo wanted nothing more than to have those hands on him again.

Once Hux made sure Kylo had managed to calm down again, Hux’s hands resumed their exploration over Kylo, only this time he focused on the strong thighs that were tantalizingly spread open before him. Biting his lip, Hux fought hard to keep himself from bringing is mouth down to bite the delicate skin inside his thigh, to mark him like he usually did when they were together.

_This is punishment_ , Hux reminded himself.

Hux reached for the bottle of lubricant once more and began to pour a copious amount in his gloved hands. He needed his hands to glide over Kylo so smoothly, it could hardly ease the ache Hux knew Kylo’s cock was feeling currently.

Hux finally closed his fingers around Kylo’s reddened cock, watching intently as Kylo jerked so hard in his seat, Hux swore he would have flown off if he wasn’t tied so firmly. Kylo breathed heavily through the gag in his mouth, pitiful whines filling the air as Hux stroked him with a purpose.

It was a slow pace, eased by the amount of lube Hux used. Each stroke wrung undignified noises from the Knight that Hux was more than sure no one had ever heard from him before. Gloves fingers expertly tightened and teased Kylo for so long, Hux wasn’t even sure how long had passed since they started. Kylo tried fervently to pull at the restraints, strong muscles pulled taut as his hands managed to grip the leather seat underneath him. It was the only thing he was able to hold onto, but Hux didn’t bother admonishing him for that.

Kylo managed to slide his ass to sit in the edge of the seat, the muscles working on their own as he twisted and arched under Hux’s torturous touch. When Hux picked up his pace, Kylo wailed pathetically, so loud despite the gag in his mouth.

Hux pulled away quickly when Kylo shook his head desperately, signaling for Hux to stop or else it would be too late. Hux leaned back in his chair, patiently waiting for Kylo to settle down again. The sheen of sweat and lube that covered Kylo’s chest was marvelous, distracting Hux for longer than he intended.

But then Hux poured more lubricant into his cupped hand before leaning forward towards Kylo, working his slick fist over the reddened cock once more and letting the sound of Kylo moaning painfully wash over him. Hux would never admit to Kylo how working him up like this brought him the perfect amount of pleasure, grateful for the blindfold that covered Kylo’s eyes and stopped him from seeing the way Hux’s mouth fell opened as his cries became louder.

Hux slowed his pace the second he caught a glimpse of drool dribbling over Kylo’s chest, watching as it slid down to pool around his navel in a way that was so obscene. In response, Hux slapped Kylo’s balls unexpectedly, laughing at the way Kylo tried to curl into himself, legs lifting off the ground a faction before pulling at the rope tied to the cuff’s around his ankles. The noises he made were music to Hux’s ears, the drool that kept slipping out of his beautiful mouth was an offering Hux accepted with lust filled eyes.

Kylo shook his head desperately again, moving his hips to try and get Hux’s hands off of his cock. Kylo let his head fall back in relief when Hux finally relented and moved away from him. Hux didn’t like how content Kylo looked right about now, and an idea formed in his mind suddenly.

A hard slap against Kylo’s hole broke the silence.

Hux’s hand shot out so fast to tighten around the base of Kylo’s cock, for a second he thought Kylo would come right then and there. “No, you know you’re not allowed to come without my permission, Kylo,” Hux told him calmly, wishing Kylo could see the sneer on his face to drive the message home.

Kylo was past the point of all logical reason by now, the state that Hux favored the most. His abdomen clenched and his back arched almost painfully as the sensations flowed through him with each stroke, with each flick on Hux’s fingers on the swollen head of his cock. Kylo wished he could see Hux right now, knowing that the other man was sporting a determine facial expression because everything Hux did demanded the same amount of effort.

Kylo’s head shook more and more as the minutes went on and the rational part of his mind told him that Hux wasn’t going to stop edging him anytime soon. Hux told him as much, mumbling how he wanted to do this to Kylo all night, to help him understand the severity of his transgressions.

Kylo didn’t think it could get any worse but then Hux slid his fingers inside him and Kylo wondered if Hux was Force-sensitive and just never told him. How he knew what to do to make Kylo regret every bad decision he’d ever made was too much for his incoherent mind right now. Kylo would be begging for forgiveness if his mouth was free and he cursed himself for making Hux angry in the first place.

Kylo hated the way Hux broke him apart so effortlessly, knowing he would probably anger him later, knowing he would receive a similar punishment like today.

The mewls Kylo let out were high pitched and drawn out, his legs trembling remarkably as he forced them to stay open for Hux. Kylo drew in a long breath and before he could shake his head to tell Hux to stop, he was overcome with the waves of his release as his cock twitched as he came all over himself. Kylo could hear Hux’s disgruntled sigh through the fog and he tried to plead for mercy as he whimpered helplessly.

“You didn’t have permission, Kylo,” Hux reminded him, disappointment lacing his words in the way he knew would make Kylo cower in shame. He didn’t waste time, however, when he took Kylo’s still twitching cock in his hand, stroking quickly as he smeared Kylo’s release over the length of him.

Kylo’s frame convulsed in response to his touch and Hux knew the way his body would be sore later would be a stark reminder of what he’d been through today. It was a soreness that instilled fear of repeating the same mistake twice. Hux was reminded of the new mistake Kylo committed just now and his mind refocused on the task at hand.

Kylo had failed his first rule and Hux was not pleased.

Fingers were back inside Kylo and Hux’s hand moved quickly over the hot, slick skin as he alternated the twists and pulls of his fist over Kylo’s cock which had remained hard even after coming the first time.

Kylo wailed and keened in response, hands finding the leather seat under him as he rotated his hips, trying to escape the touch of Hux’s hands on his oversensitive cock. But Hux followed each movement diligently, using Kylo’s own actions to his advantage as he hummed when Kylo thrust into his closed fist without meaning to.

“Don’t come, Kylo. Don’t,” Hux’s voice was tense as he kept his body poised in the same position, chair sliding forward again as Kylo pulled him closer inadvertently when he twisted away from him.

Hux wasn’t sure what was Kylo’s breaking point. He wasn’t sure if it was the way he closed his fist around Kylo and sliding it completely off on the upstroke or the way his fingers slid into him hard and unforgivingly when Kylo ground his ass down on the edge of the seat. Perhaps it was the way Hux’s gloved thumb pressed onto Kylo’s painfully tight balls in a way that was meant to be painful but only made Kylo pressed down harder.

“The next tantrum you throw, I’m going to do this so long you won’t consider pulling another scene like that again,” Hux hissed as he watched Kylo, his hands never once faltering in their rhythm.

Kylo’s entire frame shook as he managed to lift himself off the seat, a cry so desperate escaping his mouth it made Hux momentarily breathless. Hux watched as every muscle on his stomach flexed, saw the way the veins on his neck protruded as he screamed under the gag as he came. But the sight of Kylo’s strong, massive legs quivering as his hips continued to roll into Hux’s fist was so delicious, Hux wished he could palm his own cock to relieve the ache.

Kylo let himself fall back hard onto the seat, close to knocking the chair over by the force of his body hitting the back rest. He panted heavily as little tremors wrecked through him as he whimpered sweetly, head lolling to the side as he tried to calm down and come back to the present.

Hux knew he shouldn’t touch him. He knew how much of a reward that would be. But he didn’t put much of an effort to fight the urge as he trailed his gloved hands over Kylo’s shaking thigh, over the come soaked junction of his hips and up the side of his chest. Hux broke his own rules as he tweaked Kylo’s nipples, savoring the sharp intake of breath as he groaned. Hux stood up then, placing a hand on Kylo’s head, watching idly as he leaned into the gentle touch in his state of euphoria.

“I’m very disappointed in you, Kylo. I never said you could come,” Hux whispered against Kylo’s ear as he leaned over him but avoided touching any part of his body with his. “We’re starting all over again. You have no one to blame but yourself.”

The sound of Kylo’s panting filled the air again. The cap on the lubricant bottle opening followed soon after.

Vaguely, Hux amended that he didn’t mind certain punishments after all.

* * *

**Come say hi on[Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)! <3**


End file.
